


Love Prize

by Christine289



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine289/pseuds/Christine289
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Liu Fei Long/Takaba Akihito, Asami Ryuichi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A man was sitting in his office, going over reports with his assistant. His assistant then told him that they had stopped the incident from becoming public yesterday and that the magazine wouldn't be using the pictures. He then said that the police were sniffing around the club. The assistant informed the boss that the business transactions got caught on camera. The boss then told the assistant that he would handle it.  
As the man looked at a photo of the two photographers, he said, "Akihito Takaba and Blair Davidoff? Two young and promising free-lance photographers. They are pretty good, but if they damage my image, then I will have to do something more." The man then thought to himself that he should meet these two photographers. He also wondered what Blair was doing around a person like Akihito in the first place.  
Blair POV  
I was so sad that the publisher didn't want to run the story on the corrupt politician. Akihito and I had worked so hard on this story. Then to be told that they weren't running, it was hard for me to hear. The next night, while we were out trying to take our minds off the disappointment when these men ambushed us with one of them, grabbed me, and another shoving Akihito up against the wall.  
Akihito was demanding to know who these men were when this man came up to us. When I realized who the man was, I then said, "Ryuichi, what's going on, and what are you doing here?" He looked at me like he had never seen me before and said to the man holding me, "take her to the car while I talk to the boy." As the man led me to a car, I heard Akihito yelling. The man with me then pulled out this cloth and held it over my mouth and nose until I passed out. As I blacked out, my last thoughts were what will happen to me and why Asami is doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito POV

After the man holding Blair left with her the other man started asking me about the pictures that Blair and I had taken of the secretary. He then asked me for the source and when I refused the man holding me kneed me in the stomach. When the man who took Blair to the car came back I then kicked one of them and ran from them. They then chased me to the top of this building and thought they had me cornered. I then jumped off the side and stuck my tongue out then escaped. As I ran away all I could think was Blair seemed to know that man and what was he going to do to her.

???POV

After Akihito ran I returned back to the car where Blair was passed out.After we returned home I undressed her and put her in my bed. As I waited for her to wake I looked her over and remembered just how beautiful she is. Just before I left the room I heard Blair moan "why Asami". As I left I smiled and I thought to myself "I will definitely make you mine forever Blair."

Akihito POV

After I escaped from the men I went to see this detective that I knew.After I told him what had happened he told me that the man that I encountered was named Asami. He said that although Asami was a businessman that owned many high end clubs he also had been linked to organized crime.

When I told the detective that Asami had Blair he said " Blair will be fine. Asami loves her very much and would never do anything to hurt her." I didn't believe him so I told him that I was still going to save Blair. Please just wait a little longer Blair and I will rescue you from this man.

Blair POV

As I came to I discovered I was laying on the softest bed ever. The first thing I saw was Asami sitting by the bed. I then said "Asami why did you kidnap me". Asami said " I wanted to talk to you and make you mine forever." I then told him that he didn't have to do it this way because I love him very much. I then asked him what he wanted to talk about. Asami then asked how I knew Akihito and why I was doing something so dangerous. I then told Asami that I had known Akihito since I was a child and that I knew that my job could be dangerous but that his job was more dangerous. Asami then said that he was just worried about my safety and didn't want to see me get hurt.

Asami POV

After Blair told me that she loved me it made me very happy so I got into bed with her and held her in my arms. When I started to kiss her Blair wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. As we made love I knew I would never tire of the cute sounds Blair makes when she comes.

After that Blair said that she was worried that her friend Akihito wouldn't understand that she already knew me and loved me very much. I kissed her head and told her to rest and that I would take care of everything. As she fell asleep in my arms I knew that I would do anything in the world to protect Blair.


End file.
